Paladin Armor Guide
de:Vorlage:Leitfaden =Armor= Head Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~29 Cache-nez 2 Enmity +2 Quest 15~29 Kingdom Bandana 7 Hp +6 Agi +1 Leathercraft (29) 29~40 Kampfschaller 14 Agi +2 Smithing (38) Goldsmithing (?) 40~56 Iron Musketeer's Armet 17 Vit +2 Bastok Conquest Points 50 Gold Hairpin 0 Hp -12 Mp +30 Goldsmithing (58) 50 Rival Ribbon 15 Mp +15 Enmity +2 BCNM 56~73 Gallant Coronet (Rare/EX) 24 Hp +12 Mnd +3 Enhances "Cover" Enmity +2 AF Quest 70 Aegishjalmr (Rare/EX) 23 Hp +25 Mnd -7 Chr -7 Enmity +7 Fafnir (NM) 70 King's Armet 27 HP +15 Vit +3 Enmity +3 Goldsmithing (83) 70 Maat's Cap (Rare/EX) 0 Str +7 Dex +7 Vit +7 Agi +7 Int +7 Mnd +7 Chr +7 Enchantment: Teleport Quest 72 Dusk Mask 31 Hp +30 Vit +5 Acc +5 Evasion +5 Decresses Movement Speed Leathercraft (97) 73 Adaman Barbuta 28 Hp +12 Mp +12 Vit +3 Evasion -3 Enmity +2 Smithing (98) Goldsmithing (60) 73 Gem Barbuta 29 Hp +14 Mp +14 Vit +4 Evasion -4 Enmity +3 Smithing (98) Goldsmithing (60) 73 Koenig Schaller (Rare/EX) 40 Hp +3- Str -5 Dex -5 Vit +10 Chr +10 Shield Skill +5 Abjuration: Martial 73 Valor Coronet (Rare/EX) 28 Hp +18 Healing Magic +10 Enmity +2 Enhances Rampart Dynamis There aren't too many choices for a head that’s really outstanding. Get what you can get until Af, might not be a bad idea to pick up a Gold hairpin, the 30 mp can come in handy some times. When you reach 70-73 the choices really start to pick up. I would suggest grabbing Aegishjalmr at 70 if you can, and Koenig Schaller + Valor Coronet + Gem Barbuta when you reach 73. Depending on the situation each can be very useful. Body Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~10 Race Specific Equipment 2 7~10 Leather Vest 7 Leathercraft (10) 10~17 Royal Footman's Vest 10 Conquest Points 10~17 Solid Mail 12 Smithing (17) 15~24 Kingdom Vest 12 Hp +6 Leathercraft (37) 24~30 Lizard Jerkin 15 Leathercraft (19) 29~40 Chainmail 21 Smithing (37) Merchant 30~40 Kampfbrust 25 Agi +3 Smithing (43) 40~45 Centurion's Scale Mail 23 Vit +1 Bastok Conquest Points 45~50 Royal Squire's Chainmail 31 Dex +1 San d'Oria Conquest Points 45~60 Brigandine 32 Hp +10 Dex +2 Vit +2 Leathercraft (57) Merchant 50~60 Iron Musketeer's Cuirass 40 Vit +1 Bastok Conquest Points 50~60 Parade Cuirass (Rare/EX) 38 Hp +28 Enmity +2 Quest 58~66 Beak Jerkin 42 Vit +1 Leathercraft (69) 60~73 Gallant Surcoat (Rare/EX) 47 Hp +20 Vit +4 Divine Magic +5 Enmity +2 AF Quest 60~66 Gilt Cuirass 49 Vit +2 Str +1 Goldsmithing (78) 65~72 Darksteel Harness +1 40 Physical Damage -4% Smithing (78) 65~72 Darksteel Cuirass 49 Mp +11 Vit +4 Agi -1 Smithing (87) Goldsmithing (49) 70 Heavy Cuirass 60 Agi -5 70 King's Cuirass 50 Vit +4 Chr +1 Convets 30 Mp to Hp Goldsmithing (89) 72 Dusk Jerkin 50 Hp +40 Acc +4 Adds "Regen" Effect Leathercraft (100) Goldsmithing (41) 73~75 Adaman Cuirass 52 Mp +8 Mnd +4 Vit +4 Enmity +3 Smithing (103) Goldsmithing (60) 73 Cardinal Vest 44 Vit +3 Acc +4 Evasion +4 73 Crimson Scale Mail (Rare/EX) 52 Hp +40 Mp +40 Int +10 Mnd +10 Breath damage -10% Quest 73 Koenig Cuirass (Rare/EX) 65 Hp +60 Str -10 Dex -10 Vit +20 Chr +20 Abjuration: Martial 74 Vishnu's Vest 47 Str +4 Vit +4 Acc +5 Evasion +5 74 Gallant Surcoat +1 (Rare/EX) 55 Hp +20 Vit +6 Divine Magic +8 Enmity +2 Quest 75 Ares's Cuirass (Rare/EX) 55 Hp +3% Mp +3% Str +12 Vit +12 Atk +24 Adds "Refresh" Effect Salvage 75 Valor Surcoat (Rare/EX) 55 Hp +23 Dex +3 Enmity +4 Enhances "Cover" Dynamis 75 Askar Korazin (Rare/EX) 49 Str +5 Atk +12 Evasion +12 Double Attack +2% Store TP +5 75 Valhalla Breastplate (Rare/EX) 60 Hp +50 Damage Taken -5% Enmity +4 Slow +5% 75 Shadow Breastplate (Rare/EX) 55 Str +10 Des -3 Vit +10 Agi -3 Int -3 Mnd -3 Chr -3 Acc +5 Atk +25 Adds "Regen" Effect 75 Valor Surcoat +1 (Rare/EX) 56 Hp +30 Dex +3 Enmity +5 Enhances "Cover" Quest Just go with what you have till about 10, then get Solid Mail or Royal Footman's Vest, this will take you up to about 17 from there go with Chainmail to Kampfbrust or Eisenbrust. That will last you to about 40 where you can switch if you like, or you can wait to 45. At 45 pick up Brigandine armor till 50. Iron Musketeer's Cuirass or Parade Cuirass if you can get it will take you from 50 to your af. Some people may say to get Beak Jerkin but its not necessary. Now you have two pieces of armor you could wear at 60 but theres no reason you shouldn't get af. If your an RMT though and dont worry about AF be prepared to spend a lot more money on your gear. if you go af your good till 73, if not dont waste money on normal gear, spend the extra gil to get a Darksteel Harness +1 or Darksteel Cuirass. Then a King's Cuirass, then you gotta pick up Adaman Cuirass. So make it easy on your self and just get af. After af there are some pieces that might be good to have such as Dusk Jerkin, Crimson Scale Mail and Ares's Cuirass. If you can get your hands on them use them when necessary. Final armor you should use for Paladin thats not situation should be Valor Surcoat or Koenig Cuirass though. Hands Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~10 Race Specific Equipment 1 10~15 Royal Footman's Gloves 2 Attack +3 San d'Oria Conquest Points 15~20 Republic Mittens 4 Hp +2 Mp +2 Attack +3 Goldsmithing (17) 15~29 Kingdom Gloves 5 Hp +6 Attack +3 Leathercraft (31) 20~29 Garrison Gloves 4 Vit +1 Int +1 Garrison 25~29 Phobos's Gauntlets (Rare/EX) 7 Str +1 Vit +1 Long-Armed Chariot (NM) 27 Savage Gauntlets (Rare/EX) Mithra 6 Mp +16 Vit +4 Mnd +2 Quest 29~50 Kampfhentzes 10 Vit +2 Smithing (42) Goldsmithing (?) 50~54 Rush Gloves 11 Vit +4 Agi +1 Mnd -3 BCNM 52 Ice Gauntlets (Rare/EX) 16 Str +4 Vit +4 Acc +4 Mp Healing +1 "Ice Spikes" Effect Assault 54~72 Gallant Gauntlets (Rare/EX) 16 Hp +11 Dex +3 Enmity +2 AF Quest 70 Hydra Moufles (Rare/EX) 17 Hp -18 Mp +18 Acc +4 Enmity +6 Dynamis 70 King's Gauntlets 19 Hp +20 Vit +3 Enmity +2 Goldsmithing (??) 72~75 Valor Gauntlets (Rare/EX) 22 Hp +16 Vit +5 Enmity +3 Enhances "Shield Bash" Dynamis 73 Adaman Gauntlets 20 Mp +10 Vit +3 Agi -1 Int -1 Emnit +2 Smithing (102) Goldsmithing (60) 73 Koenig Handschuhs (Rare/EX) 30 Hp +20 Str -5 Dex -5 Vit +10 Chr +10 Resist Sleep Abjuration: Martial 75 Homam Manopolas (Rare/EX) 20 Hp +20 Mp +20 Acc +4 Enmity +3 Haste +3% Quests There aren't very many good gloves up until 29 so pick up some Kingdom Gloves at 15, those are probably your best bet until 29. Mithra Paladin should defiantly get Savage Gauntlets, their some of the best hands for Paladin. Those can take you up to AF. At 29 get Kampfdiechlings if you can, if not grab Eisenhentzes until 50 where you should switch to Rush Gloves. Rush can hold you over till AF. If you can manage to pick up Ice Gauntlets I would HIGHLY recommended doing so. After AF you might as well wait until AF2 to get new hands, and unless you can pick up Koenig Handschuhs or its +1 Kaiser I wouldn't worry about changing these unless you need something more situational. Legs Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~10 Vagabond's Hose 1 Hp Recover While Healing +1 Clothcraft (10) 10~17 Scale Cuisses 7 Smithing (15) Leathercraft (5) 15~19 Enyo's Cuisses (Rare/EX) 10 Dex +1 Salvage 20~25 Royal Footman's Trousers 12 Vit +1 San d'Oria Conquest Points 24 Martial Slacks 12 Agi +2 Evasion +3 Crypt Ghost(NM) 25~29 Kingdom Trousers 14 Vit +1 Evasion +3 Leathercraft (35) 29~50 Kampfdiechlings 18 Vit +2 Agi +2 Smithing (37) Leathercraft (??) 42 Frog Trousers (Rare/EX) 19 Hp -5 Mp +20 Fyuu the Seabellow(NM) 49~58 Mythril Cuisses +1 29 Int +1 Goldsmithing (61) 50~58 Iron Musketeer's Cuisses 29 Agi +2 Bastok Conquest Points 58~73 Gallant Breeches (Rare/EX) 34 Hp +15 Agi +3 Enhancing Magic +5 Enmity +2 AF Quest 70 Hydra Brayettes 37 Hp -30 Mp +30 Acc +3 Enmity +6 Dynamis 70 Lord's Cuisses 38 Vit +2 Convert 12 Mp to Hp Enmity +2 Goldsmithing (81) 72 Dusk Trousers 47 Hp +35 Attack +14 Ranged Acc +10 Decreases Movement speed Leathercraft (93) 73 Crimson Cuisses (Rare/EX) 43 Hp +25 Mp +25 Movement Speed +12% Quest 73 Adaman Cuisses 41 Vit +3 Int -3 Evasion -1 Enmity +3 Smithing (97) Goldsmithing (??) 73 Koenig Diechlings (Rare/EX) 45 Hp +40 Str -5 Dex -5 Vit +10 Chr +10 Evasion +10 Abjuration: Martial 74 Gallant Breeches +1 (Rare/EX) 43 Hp +20 Agi +4 Enhancing Magic +10 Enmity +2 Quest 74 Valor Breeches (Rare/EX) 43 Hp +20 Str +5 Enmity +3 Sepll interruption -10% Dynamis 75 Ares's Flanchard (Rare/EX) 35 Hp +2% Mp +2% Str +6 Dex +6 Int -3 Mnd -3 Double Attack +2% Salvage 75 Shadow Cuishes (Rare/EX) 40 Hp +25 Mp +25 Int +4 Mnt +4 Acc +5 Attack +9 Abjuration: Phantasmal 75 Valor Breeches +1 (Rare/EX) 44 Hp +20 Str +6 Enmity +4 Spell interruption -10% Quest There are a few options for legs in early stages but Vagabond's Hose can help speed up your leveling. At 10 there's Scale Cuisses, 15 you can upgrade to Enyo's Cuisses if you can get your hands on them. At 20 you have the option of Royal Footman's Trousers or their equal Republic Subligar. Great Brais would be a good pick too if you can grab them. Martial Slacks might be a good idea if you don't wanna get hit too much. Kingdom Trousers are not necessary but wouldn't be a bad idea. Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings till Mythril Cuisses +1/Iron Musketeer's Cuirass. Af Until 73, there is no reason not to get your af, it is free and looks sexy, some situational gear from 70+ depending on what you want to do and what you need. by 73 you should upgrade your legs though, Adaman Cuisses is most common but if you can manage it get Koenig Diechlings or Crimson Cuisses. Feet Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~10 Vagabond's Boots 1 Hp Recover While Healing +1 Leathercraft (5) 7~18 Leaping Boots 2 Dex +3 Agi +3 BCNM 10~13 Royal Footman's Boots 3 San d'Oria Conquest Points 10~13 Scale Greaves 3 Smithing (13) 13~24 Light Soleas 4 Evasion +3 Juu Duzu the Whirlwind (NM) 15~24 Enyo's Leggings (Rare/EX) 4 Vit +1 Salvage 15~24 Kingdom Boots 5 Hp +6 Leathercraft (33) 15~24 Republic Leggings 4 Hp +3 Mp +3 Goldsmithing (24) 18 Power Sandals (Rare/EX) 3 Vit +3 Quest 24~29 Winged Boots 5 Dex +3 Agi +3 Leathercraft (89) 29~52 Kampfschuhs 9 Vit +3 Smithing (41) Leathercraft (14) Goldsmithing (??) 52~74 Gallant Leggings (Rare/EX) 14 Hp +15 Chr +5 Shield Skill +10 Enhances "Holy circle" AF Quest 71 Valor Leggings (Rare/EX) 19 Hp +18 Mnd +3 Enmity +1 Enhances Sentinel Dynamis 72 Dusk Ledelsens 23 Hp +25 Attack +4 Haste +2% Decreases Movement Speed Leathercraft (94) 73 Koenig Schuhs (Rare/EX) 25 Hp +20 Str -5 Dex -5 Vit +10 Chr +10 Resist Paralyze Abjuration: Martial 74~75 Gallant Leggings +1 (Rare/EX) 19 Hp +20 Chr +5 Shield Skill +12 Enhances "Holy Circle" Quest 75 Ares's Sollerets (Rare/EX) 20 Hp +2% Mp +2% Vit +3 Agi +3 Acc +7 Attack +7 Evasion -7 Salvage Again get Vagabond's Boots to speed up healing in the low levels, if you can manage to get your hands on Bounding Boots/Leaping Boots use them, if not then get Royal Footman's Boots at 10, they are cheaper and provide some elemental resistance. If you can camp Light Soleas they can be useful too. There are a few choices at 15 if you wanna upgrade (good idea to do so). At 18 if you can get Power Sandals do so, as they will last you to 29. At 29 get Kampfschuhs, if you get Eisenschuhs you may have to upgrade. Now for the most important thing ever, once you get AF feet NEVER TAKE THEM OFF. Any one who tells you to take off you af feet if your straight shield tanking is an idiot. If you are doing something other then shield tanking you could take them off for situations. Marco in Valor Leggings for Sentinel. When you get to 74 do your self a favor and take the time to upgrade to Gallant Leggings +1. Just to stress, NEVER TAKE OFF YOUR AF FEET WHEN SHIELD TANKING UNTIL YOU GET THE +1 VERSION =Weapons= Sword Level Range Name Damage Delay Dps Tp Effects Obtained 1~11 Wax Sword +1 7 218 1.93 5.90% Acc +2 Alchemy (9) 11~18 Bee Spatha +1 14 227 3.70 Acc +2 Alchemy (14) 15~18 Kingdom Sword 12 216 3.33 5.90% Hp +8 Golldsmithing (24) 18~30 Longsword 16 240 4.00 6.41% Merchant 30~34 Centurion's Sword 19 225 5.07 6.05% Acc +3 Attack +4 Bastok Conquest Points 34~39 Hunting Sword 27 264 6.14 6.97% Smithing (57) 39~42 Grudge Sword (Rare) 26 240 6.50 6.40% Enmity +1 BCNM (Buy it) 42~55 Honor Sword (Rare/EX) 28 240 7.00 6.40% Vit +2 Mnd +2 AF Quest 50~57 Tactician Magician's Espadon 38 257 8.87 6.80% Attack +12 Windurst Conquest Points 55~65 Wise Wizard's Anelace 34 236 9.03 6.08% Attack +13 Windurst Conquest Points 57~65 Gluttony Sword (Rare) 44 295 8.94 7.80% Vit +7 Mnd -1 Int -1 Agi -1 Str -1 Dex -1Chr -1 Skull of Gluttony (NM) 65~75 Macuahuitl +1 43 264 9.77 6.10% Acc -4 Attack +11 Enmity +4 Bonecraft (59) 66~75 Espadon 37 227 9.78 6.97% Vit +4 Mnd +2 Attack +5 Alchemy (90) 67~75 Dainslaif (Rare/EX) 43 264 9.77 7.00% Hp Drain Proconsul XII (NM) 68~75 Tutelary (Rare) 35 226 9.29 6.10% Hp +30 Attack -10 Defense +14 BCNM 69~75 Wing Sword 35 220 9.55 5.94% Str +2 Vit +2 Agi +2 Wind Damage Goldsmithing (90) 70~75 Joyeuse (Rare/EX) 35 224 9.83~18.75 6.00% Occasionally Attacks Twice Charybdis (NM) 71 Durandal 40 240 10.00 6.40% Vit +7 Enmity +1 KSNM 71 Hauteclaire (Rare/EX) 46 240 11.50 6.40% Acc +7 Divine Magic +7 Physical Damage -7% Khimaira (NM) 71 Kaskara 44 264 10.00 6.97% Hp +10 Dex +2 Vit +2 Smithing (98) 72 Anelace 39 233 10.40 6.30% Hp +10 Dex +2 Vit +2 Smithing (94) 74 Sanguine Sword (Rare/EX) 42 240 10.25 6.40% Hp +20 Mp +20 Vit +4 Almighty Apkallu (NM) 75 Excalibur (Rare/EX) 49 233 12.65 6.24% Attack +20 Damage proportionate to Hp Relic Weapon Ranged Level Range Name Attack Delay Effects Obtained 5 Longbow +1 18 524 Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +3 Woodworking (17) Bonecraft (1) 16 Power bow +1 31 524 Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +9 Woodworking (28) Bonecraft (7) 30 Great Bow +1 44 524 Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +12 Woodworking (38), Bonecraft (15) 40 Battle Bow +1 55 524 Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +15 Woodworking (48), Bonecraft (15) 50 War Bow +1 66 524 Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +18 Woodworking (58), Alchemy (25) 55 Lightning Bow 35 360 Dex +2 Woodworking (64) 70 Rosenbogen 38 360 Hp +10 Vit +3 Woodworking (88) Alchemy (59) 72 Martial Bow 67 540 Tp Bonus ENM 75 Lamian Kaman +1 20 261 Mp +12 Ranged Accuracy +8 Magic Defense +2 Bonecraft (88) Throwing Level Range Name Attack Delay Effects Obtained 1 Fortune Egg (Rare/EX) -- -- Mp +1% Vit +1 Special Event 1 Happy Egg (Rare/EX) -- -- Hp +1% Vit +1 Special Event 30 Race Specific Equipment (Rare/EX) -- -- Varies Quest 60 Bibiki Seashell (Rare/EX) -- -- Vit +4 Enhances Aquan Killer Quest 61 Refresh Musk (Rare/EX) -- -- Enchantment: Refresh <20/20 0:30/0:30> ENM 70 Fenrir's Stone (Rare/EX) -- -- During Day: Hp +30 During Night: Evasion +10 Quest Ammo Level Range Name Attack Delay Effects Obtained 1 Wooden Arrow 5 120 14 Iron Arrow 14 120 15 Fang Arrow 15 90 Ranged Accuracy +5 35 Sleep Arrow 1 90 Ranged Accuracy +5 Additional Effect: Sleeo 40 Gold Arrow 17 93 Ranged Accuracy +15 60 Demon Arrow 34 90 Ranged Accuracy +5 Additional Effect: Weaken Attack 70 Rune Arrow 32 120 Latent Effect: Vit +1, Ranged Attack +10 Staves Level Range Name Damage Delay Dps Tp Effects Obtained 10 Gelong Staff (Rare/EX) 14 390 2.15 9.92% Hp Recover While Healing +4 Swamfisk(NM) 51 Dark Staff 30 366 4.92 9.5% Str +1 Dex +1 Vit +1 Agi +1 Int +1 Mnd +1 Chr +1 Mprecoverd while healing +10 Woodworking (75) 51 Earth Staff 30 366 4.92 9.36% Vit +4 Physical Damage taken -20% Woodworking (75) 51 Light Staff 30 336 4.92 9.5% Str +1 Dex +1 Vit +1 Agi +1 Int +1 Mnd +1 Chr +1 "Cure" Potency +10% Woodworking )75) 69 Cocytus Pole (Rare/EX) 52 402 7.76 10.3% Hp +13 Aditional effect: Ice Spikes Taxim(NM) 72 Iron-Splitter +1 65 399 9.77 10.3% Dex +4 Hp recover While healing +4 Woodworking )100) 72 Martial Staff 56 390 8.62 10.1% TP Bonus ENM 74 Capricorn Staff (Rare) 43 366 7.05 9.5% Haste +5% BCNM 75 Kirin's Pole (Rare) 60 402 8.96 10.3% Hp +2- Mp +20 Int +10 Mnd +10 Kirin (NM) Your first option for a ranged weapon should be Happy Egg or Fortune Egg depending on your preference. If you're just joining and no where near easter don’t worry about this(or if your like me and threw it before the up date was made don’t worry about it either, just cry about it at night). So if you decided to actually go with a bow and arrow always get the +1 version if you can, if you actually intend on using the weapon then get +1, if you don't intend on using arrows ever, save yourself money and don't bother buying any. Paladin have like a non exsistant ranged skill anyway. At 30 you get access to RSE ammo, Galka get a nice ammo while other races aren't anything to cheer about, but if you dont have an egg get your RSE. At 60 take the day to get a Bibiki Seashell, good vit and free, can't beat that. After 60 you should get a Rosenbogen bow, it is like perfect for Paladin. After that there are a few other options you might use in situations. You also get access to Rune Arrow at 70 which gives another +1 Vit but it drains 1 MP per tick, so it is like canceling your auto refresh. As for Staves, there are a few actually worth getting. Such as Dark Staff and Earth Staff. An Hp+ while healing staff might be good too, just remember Paladin has an A- with staff skill and A+ with sword and shield. So while we are good with them there are better options. A lot of these staves are just situational. =Accessories= Rings Level Range Name Defense Effects Obtained 1~14 Nation Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Varies Rank 3 Conquest points 10~14 Safeguard Ring 2 Auction House 14~36 Amber Ring 0 Vit +1 Goldsmithing (35) 14~36 Stamina Ring 0 Vit +2 Goldsmithing (35) 16~36 Bomb Ring 2 Hp +15 Bomb King (NM) 30~75 Sattva Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Hp +15~30 Vit +2~5 Agi +2~5 Enmity +3 Complete CoP 36~50 Sphene Ring 0 Vit +2 Goldsmithing (55) 36~54 Verve Ring 0 Vit +3 Goldsmithing (55) 43 Mermaid's Ring (Rare) 0 Enmity +2 Quest 50~66 Unyielding Ring (Rare) 7 Dex +3 Vit +3 Resist Charm Assault Points 50~63 Phalanx Ring 10 BCNM 54~63 Vigor Ring 0 Vit +4 Goldsmithing (75) 57~75 Bomb Queen Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Hp +75 Bomb Queen (NM) 60~66 Demon's Ring 2 Hp +10 Mp +10 Bonecraft (70) 63 Jelly Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Physical Damage -5% Magic Damage +5% Sewer Syrup (NM) 66 Hercules' Ring (Rare) 0 Enmity +3 Latent: Refresh, Regen Megalobugard (NM) 70 Defending Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Damage Taken -10% Pary ( King Behemoth (NM)) 72 Topaz Ring 0 Vit +4 Goldsmithing (95) 72 Robust Ring 0 Vit +5 Goldsmithing (95) 74 Breeze Ring 3 Vit +2 Int -2 Agi +5 Goldsmithing (102) 74 Dark Ring 3 Hp -20 Mp +20 Str +1 Dex +1 Vit +1 Agi +1 Int +1 Mnd +1 Chr +1 Goldsmithing (102) 75 Iota Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Dex +3 Vit +3 Agi +3 Acc +3 Einherjar 75 Shadow Ring (Rare/EX) 0 Occasionally annuls Magic Damage Shadow Lord (NM) Keep in mind that you can wear two rings. How ever there are times one should be replaced, at 50 if your using Sphene Ring and/or Verve Ring swap one of them out for Unyielding Ring. Phalanx Ring should be used for Taru Paladins. At 57 if you can get a Bomb Queen Ring use it. At 63 your other Verve Ring should be swapped for a Jelly Ring(don't sell it though). At 66 it is a must that you get Hercules' Ring. Jelly Ring and Hercules' Ring are some of the most important rings in the game. From then on if you have a ring keep it as Jelly Ring and Hercules' Ring are purely situational, so have them at all times just in case. Overall you should have the following rings: Unyielding Ring, Bomb Queen Ring(if possible), Jelly Ring, Hercules' Ring(no exception for these two), Defending Ring(pray for this one), Topaz Ring(for when the others don't work with the situation), Shadow Ring(try selling your family for this one). Keep them always. There are also a few others such as Sattva Ring that will be good to have assuming you finish Chains of Promathia. Earrings Neck Back Waist Shields